Honey Rodriguez
Miss Honey appeared in Canterbury after running away from home leaving everything behind, she decided to try her luck in this lovely town far enough from her past. She worked a the church, and mines saving enough money to buy herself a piece of land, she also got some decent clothing and after years of loneliness she found true love and good friends friends. Honey and her family currently reside in 18th Lake St.,Canterbury ,Sussex with their two cats Beefy and Kitty and their guard pig Albert. She also works at Chauntecleer's Perche as barkeeper. New Beginning Already settled in Canterbury Honey moved to 21st. Stour St. where she had also her fist wheat field. Spending most of her day in the local tavern drinking and having beer fights with friends she meet a young Canterburian named Mr Beef who quickly became her best friend and along with his brothers Steqman and Sig "Silver surfer" Rodriguez they became close to her and helped her feel more welcome. With help and support of her many new friends that hired her to work their fields Honey saved enough money to learn a profession and she became a Miller on 20-06-1456. She works the best flour in town for the best bakers, one of them her cousin Starsong and the other one her best friend Zalina. Engagement After some time the friendship between Mr Beef and Honey became more strong as they spent a lot of time together. She had developed deep feelings for her good friend but was not sure it was well corresponded and opted to keep it a secret. But on 07-07-1456 he asked her for a friendly boat trip to the lighthouse, excited Honey accepted without suspecting it would change her life for ever. As they watched calm waves on the lake he got on one knee and proposed, amazed and very surprised she accepted, later they went back to the town and finally professed their love to everyone and celebrated with a big party. After an incident where her bed ended in the bottom of the lake Honey moved in with Beef at 18th Lake St. Baptism Days after the engagement, the new couple got baptized in the Aristotelian Church by their friend Father Darcid on July 18th 1456. Marriage On Aug. 8th 1456 as suggested by Starsong they got married, Honey's arrival at the church was delayed for a few hours which just made the ceremony much more memorable, the wedding was held at the Cathedral in their beloved Canterbury by Father Darcid. Honeymoon At the time of the wedding Mr Beef was on his 2nd term as mayor and owed himself to the town,so the Honeymoon was delayed by almost two months. Once his 4th term was over they left town and toured around Sussex for almost a month. At their return the current mayor was found dead and Mr Beef offered himself to lead the town on a revolt and finished the previous mayors term. Starting a family A few weeks into the honeymoon,Honey realized she was expecting their first child. They decided to hide the pregnancy for a few more weeks. After traveling for nearly a month they returned home and announced the new addition to the family on a house party, the news was highly welcome for their closest friends. 8 months later Starsong and the rest of their friends hosted a surprise baby shower at Star's bakery & tea shop, after an evening of gifts, food and lots of laughter Beef took Honey back home already tired. Few hours after midnight she went into labor and assisted by Cynth she give birth to Sarah Jayne Rodriguez on Dec. 14th 1456, now her life was completed. Studies After months of saving her money and raising her intelligence, and some of her charisma and strength Honey finally reached level 3. Choosing the Science way she enrolled in the Sussex University to pursuit a career in medicine. Languages *Master's in Latin: 10% *Master's in ancient Greek: 4% *Master's in modern languages: 10% Medicine *Basics of biology : 89% *Elements of anatomy : acquired on 21-03-1457 04:24 *Basics of Medicine : 0% *Diagnose flu : 0% *Diagnose dysentery : 0% Others *Stonemasonry : 58% Family *Daughter: Sarah Jayne. *Husband: Mr Beef. *Cousin: Starsong. *Brothers in law: Sig "Silver surfer" Rodriguez & Steqman. *Sister in law: Mysti. *Best friend: Zalina. Important dates *11-04-1457 04:22 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! Basics of Biology! *28-03-1457 14:46 : Became Bartender at The Chauntecleer's Perche, Free ale for me!!! *21-03-1457 04:24 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! Now I know Elements of Anatomy! *25-02-1457 04:48 : Congratulations! You have leveled up! Science way. *25-12-1456 16:10 : I've received a dazzling bouquet of flowers from Mr_Beef for Christmas. *14-12-1456 14:28 : Welcomed Sarah Jayne. *19-11-1456 04:30 : Our revolt was a great success! I was part of a small group against a little troop of cowards. *08-08-1456 16:56 : Got Married to Mr_Beef. *22-07-2008 06:10 : You have set up your field. Second Wheat Field. *22-07-2008 06:10 : You bought a field. *18-07-1456 12:38 : Baptized by Father Darcid. *07-07-1456 21:51 : Engaged to be married to Mr_Beef. *20-06-1456 04:34 : Congratulations! You have leveled up! Became a Miller. Category:People